Products that are presently available to whiten teeth include a variety of different ingredients, but the primary active ingredient is a peroxide source. These products typically contain substantial amounts of whitening agents, for example, greater than 5% of a peroxide source. However, in some countries, such as many European countries, regulatory authorities have prohibited such levels of peroxide in dental whitening products. Thus, products providing effective levels of whitening with lower amounts of peroxide are highly desirable.